Iomedae
Description Iomedae (pronounced ahy-OH-meh-day) is the goddess of righteous valor, justice, and honor. Having served as Bahamut's chosen, she inherited many of the non-draconic followers upon her ascension, and continues to espouse the ideas of honor and righteousness in the defense of good and the battle against evil. Realm Still as a loyal warrior of Bahamut, Iomedae has chosen to stay with her former god Bahamut. She resides outside his palace in Mount Celestia, as a loyal knight who serves as both a protector and an avatar of justice in the lands of Bahamut. Personality A young goddess compared to many in the pantheon, it shows in her personality. Much less jaded to the ways of the gods then others in her position, it is her devotion, optimism, and tenacity in the fight against evil which guide her personality. History Even amongst the most faithful of Iomedae, only know that as a young warrior “'Iomedae'” fought for the cause of her god Bahamut. Her real identity is unknown but her rise to prominence started around the 4th Sanctus Era. Relationships Iomedae’s closest ally is by far her former god Bahamut, and thus has joined alongside him to come to Torm’s aid in the past as a newly born goddess. Outside of the obvious war connections Iomedae has she is known to visit Boldrei and help protect her followers even appearing as a warrior on the material plane in times of great need. They say that Iomedae was quite smitten by Heironeous in their time together, and that she fought valiantly to protect his sister Ehlonna. The relationship which is unlike most gods is her being drawn to the Material plane. Iomedae manifests as a valiant sword-mistress in full plate mail, wielding a longsword and a heraldic shield. Her very presence is known to cause evil beings to tremble and falter, her holy light blinding them to protect the lives of innocents she intervenes upon. Worshipers Personal cleanliness as well as an honorable demeanor are both very important for her followers, who are known for their sense of justice, swordcraft, statesmanship, and their desire to bring "civilization" to those "without it". Adventurers who honor Iomedae sometimes wear a narrow white, red, yellow, or gold chasuble. Young knights who are inspired by classical, courtly tales tend to follow Iomedae. They can be counted on to remain idealistic, even in the face of great evil. Their honor and faith are strong enough to overcome the vices and sins of their enemies. Clergy Iomedae's priests are composed of clerics and paladins. Personal cleanliness as well as an honorable demeanor are both very important for her followers. An hour of prayer a day is practiced, in addition to a weekly public worship service. The paladins of Iomedae are just and strong, crusaders who live for the joy of righteous battle. Their mission is to right wrongs and eliminate evil at its root. They serve as examples to others, and their code demands they protect the weak and innocent by eliminating sources of oppression, rather than merely the symptoms. They may back down or withdraw from a fight if they are over-matched, but if their lives will buy time for others to escape, they must give them. Their tenets include the following affirmations. Orders * The See of Light Temples The temples of Iomedae function as both a church and living space for her holy knights. Temples are often painted white and feature arched entrances, pillared courtyards, fountains, and statues. Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples * Penrith Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples * Ravensworth (High Temple) Dogma * I will learn the weight of my sword. Without my heart to guide it, it is worthless-my strength is not in my sword, but in my heart. If I lose my sword, I have lost a tool. If I betray my heart, I have died. * I will have faith in the Inheritor. I will channel her strength through my body. I will shine in her legion, and i will not tarnish her glory through base actions. * I am the first into battle, and the last to leave it. * I will not be taken prisoner by my free will. * I will not surrender those under my command. * I will never abandon a companion, though I will honor sacrifice freely given. * I will guard the honor of my fellows, both thought and deed, and I will have faith in them. * When in doubt, I may force my enemies to surrender, but I am responsible for their lives. * I will never refuse a challenge from an equal. * I will give honor to worthy enemies, and contempt to the rest. * I will suffer death before dishonor. * I will be temperate in my actions and moderate in my behavior. * I will strive to emulate Iomedae's perfection. Rites Category:Common Pantheon Category:Law & Honor God Category:Lawful Good God Category:Lesser God